The present disclosure relates to a music piece order determination device, a music piece order determination method and a music piece order determination program for determining an order of reproducing music pieces.
As one of methods for expressing music, a method called mix reproduction is known. The mix reproduction is a method of not simply reproducing music pieces one by one sequentially from start to end but continuously reproducing the successive music pieces without any interruption while adjusting a reproduction speed of the music pieces, applying effects such as delay and reverb to the music pieces, or inserting sound effects such as scratch.
International Publication WO 2007/066818 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology for automatically performing the mix reproduction of the music pieces by selecting an appropriate mixing method for the successive music pieces by using metadata in which beats and melody structures of the music pieces are described.